Azure Eyes
by smile-like-santana
Summary: The sink in the New York apartment is broken and because Santana, Kurt nor Rachel are able to fix it, they call a plumber. When the plumber arrives, Santana cannot keep her eyes off the gorgeous woman. Follow Santana as she rediscovers love... and herself. [Santana/OC pairing. Set right after season 4. Rated M for later chapters.]


**Azure Eyes**

* * *

_Author Notes:__ Hello, everyone. This is a new Glee story which is based on Santana and an OC, whom I think would be a great match for my favorite Latina character. It also heavily features Rachel and Kurt. I can't promise fast updates but once every two weeks I'll be able to accomplish I think, though I'm not promising anything. I hope you enjoy this little fan fic of mine. Please review! I always love feedback. Also, I don't know anything about how to be a plumber or what these people use so… sorry if I've been inaccurate about it. Love, Sil._

* * *

**Chapter One: One Shoulder Strap**

* * *

The sink was ruined. Whenever you washed your hands or did the dishes, the water would seep through the a hole or a gap in the pipe, and form a pool on the floor. No one was particularly handy with a screwdriver - though Kurt had asked, as a joke, if lesbians weren't supposed to be handy with tools and it had earned him a glare from Santana – so, they had called a plumber by the name of Alexis Roux. He would come in a few minutes and when there was a knock on the door, Santana got up with a sigh – the gayest twins were watching something Barbra Streisand related with a lot of singing so they were not even thinking about moving – and walked to the door. She opened it and her uninterested, quite rude look turned into one that was a lot softer. Was that… awe, on Santana's face?

The guy she thought was going to come fix everything was in fact a woman. A very hot woman. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. It wasn't dark, it wasn't light. It was… perfect. The most beautiful, brown color Santana had ever seen. The next thing she noticed were her enchanting blue eyes. They weren't baby blue – like Brittany's were –, they were azure blue. A little bit darker, maybe? Alexis also had a strong, defined jaw line but not strong enough to seem manly. Her skin was not milky white, but definitely lighter than Santana's. She didn't have time to look down because she had already been staring for longer than was appropriate.

"Uhm, Miss?" Alexis spoke up and that snapped Santana out of her appreciative stare.

"Sorry." She said, hurriedly and more polite than she normally did. Normally she'd have snapped at her.

"I'm here to fix your sink. I might as well get to it, right? I'm sure you're not interested in keeping me around all day." She said. Santana licked her lips subtly. Alexis' voice was pretty much the sexiest sound. Slightly hoarse, but also feminine.

Santana knew she wanted this woman, and because she wasn't the shy kind – though she was sure that this woman could get her to be shy if she wanted to – she decided that she wouldn't let the woman think she wasn't interested. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She said, letting her voice drop slightly as she stepped to the side so Alexis could enter. She looked up and down Alexis' body and saw her white tank top - which was worn together with a seemingly old overall that was only fastened by one shoulder strap – that had slipped up a bit, showing that this girl obviously had good abs. Santana loved abs.

Alexis raised her eyebrow and walked inside, seeing Santana checking her out. "I assume that that's the kitchen with the broken sink." She said and Santana nodded.

"Yup, that's it." She said as she walked the woman over there. She opened the cupboard under the sink, where the pipe that was leaking was in. "Somewhere, water seeps out and we can't fix it… so… you have to." She said. Well, Santana, that was awkward, she told herself.

Alexis just smiled at the gorgeous young woman in front of her. She was younger than Alexis, at least she thought so. "I'll do my best, Miss." She said and expected the woman to leave now but she just watched her as she opened her tool box. As she was crouched down, she glanced up at Santana. "I'll call you if I need help…" She slowly said, and Santana hated herself as she blushed.

"Right." She quickly said, trying to stop the blushing. God, and now Alexis was smiling a bright smile at her and she could feel it in her knees. Jeez, this was some crush. She turned around but halted as she heard Alexis' voice again.

"But I need your name to do that, don't I?" The taller woman asked as she stood up fully, a tool in her hands.

Santana smiled over her shoulder at the brunette. "It's Santana. Santana Lopez." She told her and Alexis nodded.

"Beautiful name. It suits you." And that was basically saying that Santana was beautiful. Santana bit her lip a little.

"I'm gonna leave you to it then…" She told her and left the kitchen. She walked to the sofa, where her friends were still seated. She could have sworn she felt Alexis' eyes on her butt as she walked away.

She sat down and felt that her cheeks were still hot.

She heard a giggle coming from the other sofa. Rachel. She looked at her. "What?" She spat.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen you blush before…" Rachel said and she heard Kurt snort, obviously trying to stifle his own giggle but instead pushing out a snort.

"I'm not blushing, dwarf." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Sure, sure." Kurt told her. "You better ask her number later."

"I have it already, don't I? We called her." She said as she opened her magazine again.

Kurt and Rachel rolled their eyes. "Her private cell phone number. You seem to like her. I didn't know you liked butch women." Rachel told Santana.

"Santana's got a crush." Kurt said with a sing song voice.

"She's right there." Santana hissed before she continued, still in an angry tone. "And I do **not** have a crush on her." She told her friend. "Now, shut up." She added as she tried to read, though it didn't work at all. Alexis' eyes kept appearing and it was quite frustrating.


End file.
